Marcel's Army
Marcel's Army, also known as Marcel's servants, are vampires created by Marcel Gerard in New Orleans. They compose all of the vampires present in New Orleans during Marcel's reign and, later, suring his joint reign of the city with Niklaus Mikaelson. However, after Klaus discovered Marcel's treachery back in 1919, Elijah Mikaelson banishes Marcel from the city and revokes the privileges of all vampires in New Orleans, effectively dissolving the army. For the following month, the remaining vampires waged war against the New Orleans witches until their new leader, Diego, agreed to negotiate a ceasefire. A peace treaty brokered by Elijah led to a new status for the vampires and peace between the factions. However the vampires have resumed their loyalty to Marcel, who was planning to reclaim the city for himself. As of From a Cradle to a Grave, all members of Marcel's army (except for Joshua Rosza) are now dead. In Season Two, Marcel has started to rebuild his army, History Vampires begun appearing in New Orleans when the Original vampires first arrived in the city during the 18th century. Turned by the four Originals known to have lived in the town (Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson), vampires were one of the various supernatural factions to take up a place in the town which would become the Big Easy. However, it is unknown whether or not the Originals had organised themselves in a way similar to the way Marcel later organised them. In 1919, the Originals were forced to flee from New Orleans when their father, Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampire, tracked them down. Mikael slaughtered dozens of vampires during his rampage and burnt down the opera but his children evaded him. Marcel, who had almost died during the massacre, also escaped but did not leave New Orleans. Instead, he begun to assembled his own army of vampires (either vampires who had survived or those he turned) and make plans to reclaim New Orleans which was falling prey to the infighting of witches and werewolves. In the 1920s, Marcel and his vampires returned to New Orleans to reclaim the place they had lost when the Originals were forced to flee. The dominant power in the Crescent City at the time was the Guerrera werewolf pack, who were renowed criminals and predators who loved a hunt especially for vampires. In four days, Marcel and his vampires destroyed the Guerreras by waging a guerilla war against them. The battle ended with the vampires victorious and the Guerreras' supposed destruction. Secretly, Gabriel Guerrera had survived his family's massacre and hid away as Gabriel Correa. His family would remain humans for the next 100 years to prevent the vampires from destroying them and they inflitrated the Human Faction to retain a position of power in New Orleans. Marcel's victory led to the return of the vampires as a dominant force in New Orleans, along with the remaining werewolf packs and the witches. A secret war (which could at times turn cold or hot depending on the players and the tensions) was waged between these various factions during the whole of the 20th century. To the outside world, it appeared as though New Orleans was one of the city's with the highest crime rate in the United States. Marcel's vampires were hampered by their inability to fight against the witches' magic or the bite of turned werewolves. However, their greatest weakness was their inability to walk in the sunlight. Although Marcel could due to his acquaintance with the Originals who had provided him with a daylight ring, he was unable to convince witches to perform the spell for any of his friends. Nevertheless, the vampires' presence grew. As the century went by, Marcel turned Thierry Vanchure when he found him dying of a war wound during the 1940s. He later turned Diego when his family was killed by werewolves. Both would become Marcel's lieutenants and close friends. The tensions between the werewolf packs was made worse by Marcel's interference and he apparently had a relationship with several of the packs, including the Crescents. The war between vampires and werewolves would never cease. However, their greatest enemy was the witches and the great power they could channel from their dead Ancestors. Tensions came to a head when Marcel learnt of a ritual the witches were planning on performing: the Harvest. This ritual was designed to sacrifice four girls to their Ancestors to restore the link with their magic which had begun to fade over time. Horrified by the idea of the witches gaining more power but also of the idea of children getting sacrificed, Marcel assembled his vampires and raided the cemetery where he killed all the witch Elders (save for Agnes) and saved the life of the only remaining sacrifice, Davina Claire. Hiding Davina from the witches in the attic of St. Anne's Church, Marcel learnt that Davina had amassed the entire power of the other sacrifices, magic which was supposed to be released into the earth to appease the Ancestors. Davina's power was greatly enhanced and she found that she could sense when a witch was doing magic. Using this ability and Davina's desire to see the witches punished for the Harvest, Marcel banned the use of magic in New Orleans and sentenced any witch caught doing it to death. This allowed the vampires to become the dominant faction in New Orleans. Davina also created the daylight rings needed for Marcel's lieutenants to walk during the day. Only those closest to him were allowed a ring and theyr became known as the Daywalkers. The rest remained as Nightwalkers. Organization Hierarchy *The Daylighters are a group of vampires formed and led by Marcel. They protect their master and keep sure that Davina stays hidden. All vampires in the class have a daylight ring, made by Davina. However, their purpose no longer applies regarding Davina because now she's not a secret anymore and has cut ties with Marcel. *The Nightwalkers are lower-class vampires, and form the bulk of Marcel's army. This class consists mostly of newly made vampires or vampires who are just a few years into their new life. They seem to be used as a show of force, often appearing in great numbers together. They try to work their way up the ranks until they are given a daylight ring by Marcel, initiating them into the Daylighters. Nightwalkers can achieve the rank of Daylighter by proving their worth to the community. Crimes and punishments *'Killing another vampire' - Death (exceptions can be made however since Marcel instead granted his best friend, Thierry, a reprieve with a century in The Garden) *'Betraying Marcel' - Imprisonment in the Garden for 100 years to rot and suffer. Events *'Fight Night' - Every now and then, the vampires would amass together for a gladitorial event where belligerents would try to prove their worth in combat with Marcel and the rest of the New Orlans Vampires as audience. Those who prevail will become closer in becoming a daywalker. However, given that Vampires killing their own goes against Marcel's issued laws, it is very likely that does who kill their opponents during fight night are eleminated from the competition. Current Members *Marcel Gerard (leader) *Elijah Mikaelson (co-leader) *Joshua Rosza *Gia *Many others Deceased Members *2 Nightwalkers (killed by Elijah Mikaelson) *2 Nightwalkers (killed by Elijah Mikaelson) *8 Nightwalkers (killed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *Max (killed by Thierry Vanchure) *24 members (killed by Niklaus Mikaelson) *Thierry Vanchure (killed by Elijah Mikaelson) *Many vampires (killed by Elijah Mikaelson in The Battle of New Orleans) *Many vampires (killed by Guerrera Family in The Battle of New Orleans) *Soldiers of The Brotherhood of the Damned* *Unnamed Daylighter at Davina's room* *Felicia* *Otto* *Tomas* *Diego (killed by Mikael) *Rest of Marcel's Army (killed by Mikael) *Joe Dalton (retired, killed by Guerrera Family in Rebirth) *Unnamed vampires (killed by Finn Mikaelson in The Devil is Damned) *Unnamed vampire (staked by Hayley Marshall in The Devil is Damned) *Oliver said that Marcel was then alone which means that all the vampires of Marcel's Army (without Joshua Rosza) are now dead. Michael Narducci confirms Josh was the last of Marcel's old army. Trivia *As a result of the battle with Klaus in The River in Reverse, this army has now lost 24 vampires. Whether some of them were daywalkers or all of them were nightwalkers is unknown. This puts the total death toll of the vampires under Marcel's reign to 35 since the beginning of the show; as in addition to Klaus' victims, Elijah also killed 2 vampires in the Pilot, Rebekah killed eight nightwalkers in House of the Rising Son and Thierry killed one (Max) in Tangled Up In Blue. *Only a small group of vampires remain loyal to Klaus and Marcel after Dance Back from the Grave. *In Farewell to Storyville, Elijah exiles Marcel and his loyalists from the original vampires territory. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Diego now represents the remaining vampires of New Orleans with a peace treaty, as Josh is in hiding and Marcel and Thierry prepare to create a new army as Thierry's group left New Orleans. See also Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Undead